


Let’s all go to the movies

by Buckmesideways22



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, KC500, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: Pietro gets freaky with you at the movie theater





	Let’s all go to the movies

“Literally, we are the only people in the theater Piete.” You hummed against his ear. 

“Someone could come in.” He murmured, but your hand was on his cock and it was throbbing. “We shouldn’t do this here.” He said his beautiful face a blushing mess. He hadn’t been expecting things to move so quickly on a first date, but you didn’t care about the number of dates. You figured out at dinner he was right for you. 

“And you’d be fast enough to hide or cover us up.” You cooed, sucking his earlobe between your lips. 

He groaned and gripped the armrest. “Y/N… don’t think this is the best idea?” It came out as a question. Your lips press down his neck and then to his collarbone. Right as your tongue flicked over the bone he thrusted against your hand that had been gently petting him, “Fuck it.” His Russian accent coming out strong with all the lust that was coursing through him. 

He gripped your chin and pressed his mouth to yours, your tongues swirled together, your teeth clicked. Your lips were warring for dominance of the kiss. After his hand descended to your breast you gave in. He knead them and you whimpered into his mouth.

“Fuck, those noises you make...they make me so hard.” He growled. His thumb and forefinger pinched your nipple through the fabric of your top and bra. 

“Pietro!” You hissed out. You pushed up the armrest and swung your legs over him straddling him. You began rocking your hips seductively. 

A low moan broke from his chest and his eyes looked up at you with wonder. He had told you over dinner he had never went past third base. Well, hopefully you would be changing that tonight. “Fuck me… pretty girl… I want to touch you.”

“Do it.” You demanded. His hand slide up your thighs and under your skirt. His fingers pressed to the soaked silk fabric of your panties.

“My God...you’re dripping…” He started murmuring praise in Russian. You didn’t understand the words, but the tone was...wanton. 

“For you!” You cried, pressing your sex against his palm more. He took the hint and started to rub you there, His other hand still went back and forth between your breast. You gripped his shoulders and slammed your lips to his again. You lapped at his tongue with your own, taking in his delicious taste. He tasted of Cherry Coke and heaven. 

He weaved his fingers under the fabric and started rubbing the pads of his finger against your clit. You moaned into his mouth hotly. Each caress sent a shiver through your aching cunt. “Fill me up, Piete.” You begged.   
He nodded and began to press a finger into you. “So tight…” He rumbled. You rocked along his finger, letting out a whorish moan. That sound seemed to make him wild. His eyes flashed and pressed his finger deep, “You want more?” 

You nodded and he grinned. His shyness had seemed to melt away. “I’ll give you more.” He purred.

“Yes...please!” You whined, fucking against his finger. 

He pushed another finger in you and soon after another. With his 3 fingers buried deep inside your cunt, you were on the verge of coming, “Piete, let me come on your cock!” You whispered against his soft lips. 

He nodded and pulled his fingers free. He yanked down his track pants below him. The wrapped around his knees and his deliciously thick cock sprang free. “You ready?” 

“I’m desperate for you.” You cried. 

He growled and yanked the fabric of your panties to the side. You lined up with his cock and began to sink down on it. 

“FUCK!” He hissed and gripped your hips hard. As you sank down to the hilt and his big body quivered, “Never imagined anything could feel like this…” More Russian praises fell from his lips. 

You began ride him and he was letting out the most sinful moans. His face was a mixture of disbelief and pure awe. You rocked your hips faster and his head fell back, his mouth opened in a large O, and his back arched thrusting him even deeper inside you.

“So wet...so good.” He panted. He started pushing back. Within in seconds he had began fucking into you like a jackhammer with a speed you knew only he was capable of. If anyone had walked in they would see a blur because of his speed. 

He yanked up your shirt and bra and pulled your nipple between his lips, and gave it a teasing bite. Your body tensed, it was becoming too much. You screamed his name and your walls began to clench around him as your orgasm ripped through you. 

“You’re...oh.. Fuck…blyad… coming!” He growled and his hips slowed. His body did twitching slowly thrust as he spilled inside you, your orgasming pulling his seed even deeper into you. 

He collapsed back and you fell onto him. You both sat there and gasped for breath. The lights flicked on and a usher walked in. His eyes went wide at the scene. It was clear what was happening. Pietro yanked down your top to cover your breast, but he was still buried inside you.   
The usher went red and covered his face, “I’m going to have to ask you both to leave.”

“Yes. We understand.” You said with a sly grin on your face.

The usher walked out. “You’re not even slightly embarrassed.” Pietro mumbled in confusion as you lifted of him. Another groan let him. 

“It was well worth any embarrassment.” You chuckled and pressed a kiss to his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> For the KC500


End file.
